


Chain Reaction

by CandYMatoki



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 96 Line are Best Friends, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, China Line - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandYMatoki/pseuds/CandYMatoki
Summary: “Jung Jaehyun. You truly are an idiot.” Ten stopped moving as he spoke, the atmosphere in the room shifting. Where there was heat before, was now cold. Jaehyun froze. Ten was a one night stand, and he hadn’t given him his full name, much less his real one.The fog that had clouded Jaehyun’s head cleared and he started to struggle. Ten laughed at that, low in his ear. Ten’s position was solid and Jaehyun had no way out.“Fuck.”





	1. Chapter 1

Ten rolled on top of Jaehyun, reversing their positions. He kissed deeper, his tongue sliding into the other’s mouth. Jaehyun kissed back just as feverishly, devouring all the small gasps Ten made as he rolled his hips down. He pressed Jaehyun further into the bed, his hands sliding down Jaehyun’s arms to latch onto his wrists and bring them above his head. Ten planted his knees on either side of Jaehyun’s waist, searching out a better angle to get more friction. Ten’s kisses left Jaehyun’s mouth, traveling down to his jaw. Jaehyun moaned at the feeling of Ten writhing on top of him, his head foggy with pleasure. Ten kissed and bit his way up Jaehyun’s chin, until his mouth hovered over Jaehyun’s earlobe.

“Jung Jaehyun. You truly are an idiot.” Ten stopped moving as he spoke, the atmosphere in the room shifting. Where there was heat before, was now cold. Jaehyun froze. Ten was a one night stand, and he hadn’t given him his full name, much less his real one.

The fog that had clouded Jaehyun’s head cleared and he started to struggle. Ten laughed at that, low in his ear. Ten’s position was solid and Jaehyun had no way out.

“Fuck.”

Ten laughed at that as well, leaning up from Jaehyun’s ear. He sat on the other’s stomach, holding him down more firmly than before, all sense of passion gone. Ten pulled Jaehyun’s wrists in front of him roughly, he held them with one hand, the other going to Jaehyun’s shirt collar to rip his tie out. Ten roughly tied Jaehyun’s two hands together with the silk fabric. Once that was done, he pulled a knife out from under his pant leg. Pressing Jaehyun’s arms into his chest, Ten leaned forward and put the knife to the man’s throat.

All through that Jaehyun had tested Ten’s strength and bonds, they held. He had jerked around trying to dislodge him, but there was a reason he had been attracted to the other’s thighs. Ten was lithe and small, but strong and able to hold down the significantly larger man. Once Jaehyun saw the knife, he stilled, and went lax to Ten’s control. He still had no idea who Ten was, he had no idea what he planned with that knife.

“Who sent you and what do you want?” Jaehyun had raised his chin, stretching his neck, when the knife pressed against it. But that movement did not signify defiance, the movement emanated a different energy of helplessness with Jaehyun in the position he was in.

Instead of answering, Ten let go of Jaehyun’s bound hands, instead using his hand to pull at the collar on his button down. He pulled hard and the top two buttons came undone. Ten pulled the shirt back. Jaehyun closely watched Ten’s face, searching for any emotion or sign of Ten’s motive, but his face stayed stoic.

Ten touched the tattoo on Jaehyun’s right shoulder, the one right underneath his collarbone. It depicted a snake, a serpent, its mouth open, teeth bared and ready to strike. It was a symbol of power and deception.

“The symbol of the serpent.”

Jaehyun jerked his shoulder, dislodging Ten’s finger and drawing his attention away from the tattoo. “Who sent you?”

“I do believe that’s none of your business, but if it really matters that much, no one you would know of.” Ten finally answered, “I’m not of your kind.” He gestured towards the tattoo on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun looked down at the tattoo, not able to see it, but knowing exactly what it looked like. It was proof of who he worked for. It was a symbol that insured loyalty or death, because with something like that decorating your body, there were always others out there looking to kill you for it.

“You’re an agent aren’t you? Police?” Jaehyun guessed. He was acutely aware of the knife against his neck. If he felt any slight pressure, he would back away on his questioning, but none came. “I can make a deal, right?”

Ten stared back at him, no response from his facial features.

“You let me go, and I’ll tell you what you want to know.” Jaehyun searched Ten’s face, looking for anything.

The room froze. It was as if both men had stopped breathing. The silence stretched on. Jaehyun waited, getting more and more concerned about the knife at his throat as the minutes passed.

Then Ten spoke. “You’ll tell me what I want now,” His tone was authoritative, leaving no room for question, “And you’ll tell me whatever I want whenever I want it.”

Jaehyun was quick to agree, almost nodding before he remembered the knife at his throat. “Of course, of course.” If Jaehyun was arrested, he’d end up in jail for close to thirty years, so he wasn’t messing around with police.

“There’s a big file on you, Jung Jaehyun.” Ten spoke ominously, “Let’s be sure you don’t betray me as easily as you betrayed the Serpent.”

Ten moved the knife off of Jaehyun’s neck cautiously. Jaehyun stayed still under him. At this point, he had to do whatever Ten asked.

“What do you want to know?” Jaehyun asked Ten, willing to volunteer information. He had joined the gang years ago, but he was never fully loyal. He lived by a code, that in a harsh world, you can only be loyal to yourself. And sometimes that requires switching sides, from lawlessness to cooperation.

“Where is Kim Hanbin right now?” Ten knew exactly was he wanted to know, and got straight to the point. Jaehyun was surprised that Ten knew B.I’s name, obviously the police knew a lot more than they let on.

“At Ikonic. He’s in the loft room above the club. Lacing drugs with more kick.” Jaehyun was normally working at Ikonic, so he’d seen B.I come in a few hours ago complaining about the new shipment, just before he left for the evening.

Ten reached into his pants and pulled out a phone, pressing it twice and holding it up to his ear. “Anyone with him?” Ten still questioned Jaehyun, waiting for the other person to pick up.

“No. Jinhwan’s the only one in the building, working the bar.” Jaehyun remembered seeing him serving drinks as he was clocking out.

Ten nodded in understanding and looked away from Jaehyun when the person on the other end picked up.

“Qian, he’s at Ikonic. The loft room, the one not on the floor plan or blueprints. Jinhwan’s there, but he’s down at the bar.”

_“Copy.”_

After that response, the phone hung up and Ten turned back to Jaehyun. He swung his legs back over the other’s body and untied his hands. Jaehyun sat up, facing Ten who was now standing beside the bed. Jaehyun rubbed at his wrists, it was uncomfortable to be tied up for even such a short period.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Ten reached out a hand and Jaehyun took what was offered. Ten was much more amiable now that they were on the same side. “You ever get a restricted call, you answer it. If you don’t, you’ll wake up in a cell the next day I can assure you that.” Though his amiability did not stop him from threatening Jaehyun.

“I understand. Thank you.” Jaehyun bowed, now that he was standing up next to Ten on the floor.

Ten walked over to his coat, the one he shed the moment they had fallen into the seedy hotel room. He reached into a pocket and brought out a small black device.

“Give me your arm.” Ten asked and held out his hand. Jaehyun didn’t know what to expect, but he offered it anyway. Ten flicked the cap off the device and stabbed it into Jaehyun’s arm, a needle digging into his inside wrist.

Jaehyun almost called out in pain, instead holding it in with a grunt, his other arm flexing in response to the pain.

After a few seconds, the device beeped from red to green and Ten pulled it off. Jaehyun instantly grabbed at his wrist.

“What the hell was that?” Jaehyun stared accusingly at Ten.

“A tracker. You want it out, you’ll have to cut your arm off.” Ten stated simply, a sly smirk on his face, “Call it… insurance.”

Ten left quickly after that. He’d done all he’d come for. He put on his jacket and shoes and closed the door behind him. Jaehyun could leave when he was ready. The man was still cradling his arm when Ten left, there would be some lingering pain there for a few days, Ten knew what it was like. He had one too, It was just in case anything ever went downhill. It was so they could find him, or at least part of him.

He hailed a taxi.

“45th street and 9th avenue please.” He leaned up towards the front to speak then relaxed against the seat. He pulled out his phone again. The taxi driver had some mindless music on, Ten only vaguely heard it through the glass separating them. It created a good ambiance, as long as the driver didn’t sing along.

He dialed quickly again, this time number two on his speed dial instead of number one. He waited for them to pick up, watching the cars go past the window. He really was on the opposite side of the city.

_click._

“Kim! The tracker’s in. You should get it up and running to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere he shouldn’t.” Ten spoke happily into the phone.

 _“I told you not to call me that.”_ Regardless of Doyoung’s frustration at Ten, the sound of keys on a computer could be heard through the phone.

“Kun likes it when I call him Qian.” Ten pouted, a facial expression that was clearly transmitted through his tone to one of his oldest friends.

_“Well his name isn’t unbelievably common.”_

“Nah, I think he just likes the professionalism of it.” Doyoung didn’t respond to that, so Ten waited patiently. All he heard were keys typing away, the occasional extra aggressive key tap was probably Doyoung hitting the ‘enter’ key. Or maybe the space bar.

_“Okay, I got him. Yeah he looks like he’s just laying low for the night.”_

Ten hummed in response, letting Doyoung know he heard.

_“He knows we’re watching him now, so he’ll be good, at least somewhat good.”_

“He’ll be good for us.” Ten put emphasis on that last word. He was proud of his night’s work.

Doyoung chuckled. _“That’s true. I’ll let the higher ups know, I’m assuming you already called Kun?”_

“Qian, you mean?” Ten could hear Doyoung’s eye roll, “Yeah, I told him as soon as I got the information.”

_“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”_

“Yup!” Ten was about to hang up, “Oh, wait! Don’t forget about dinner on Thursday. Taeyong and Johnny really want to meet you and Kun. Oh and think up a good fake job, cause government agent isn’t gonna sound good.”

_“Ugh, fine. Please tell me we’re going somewhere nice.”_

“They always take me to nice places, so your picky taste buds will be fine.” Ten didn’t know where they were going, but he never doubted the older two and their tastes.

 _“If you say so.”_ Doyoung paused for a second, _“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ten.”_

“Bye Doyoung.” Ten hung up the phone.

Ten looked out the window, catching the edge of a street sign. 38th. They weren’t too far now. It was past midnight, but the city was still alive. As they got closer to the center of the city, billboards started to light up everything around them, advertising this and that.

Ten looked back down at his phone. The speed dial was still up. He guessed that he had one more to add. Kun was number one, Doyoung number two. Then Johnny and Taeyong were numbers three and four. Ten went in to edit them. He went in to number five and imputed Jaehyun’s phone number. He would be there whenever Ten needed him.

He looked back out at the city. All those people walking around, doing their jobs and living their lives. That’s what he, Kun, and Doyoung were trying to protect. It was through unconventional means to say the least, and the people would never know how much they worked to keep them safe, but it was their job, their duty. That’s why people went into government jobs. They wanted to help serve the people. The three might be part of the deep state, but they still were part of the bigger whole.

The taxi pulled up on the edge of 45th and 9th.

“10,000 won.”

Ten handed over the cash and got out onto the street. The taxi drove away behind him.

He looked up at the building in front of him, looking straight up into the sky to see the top. The roof melded with the dark night sky above, but up on one of the highest levels, there was still a light on. Huge windows displayed the suite to the city around it, the soft light spilling out into the night air.

Ten looked back at the ground and headed inside. The lobby lights were still on. They never went out. Ten got into the elevator, at this point only thinking of seeing his boyfriends and going to sleep. He pressed the button and stood back, relaxing against the wall. Music didn’t play.

Without anyone else on the elevator, it reached the top floor quickly and Ten got out. He went to unlock the door to the penthouse when the door was wrenched open right in front of him.

“Ten!” Johnny completely blocked the doorway, it really was unfair that he was so tall. Johnny came out and wrapped Ten in a big hug. “You’re back so late, what kept you?” Johnny pulled back from the younger, holding onto his shoulders and looking at him with questioning eyes.

“Boss wanted me to fill out the regulation forms and then Kun and Doyoung wanted to go out for a drink.” Ten answered while toeing off his shoes in the front entrance. “Sorry I didn’t text, it must’ve slipped my mind.” Ten made up for his forgetfulness with a chaste kiss to Johnny’s lips, leaning up all the way on his tiptoes to do so.

“If it makes you feel better, Taeyong and I didn’t get back until an hour or so ago. Work’s been keeping us up too.” Johnny amended. “Thought we’d stay up and wait for you.”

“Speaking of the devil, where is he?” Ten looked around for Taeyong, usually he was the first to greet him, Johnny tended to be more relaxed.

“In the shower. He probably wouldn’t mind if you joined him.” Johnny said with a wink.

Ten laughed and headed up towards their bedroom. “I think I’ll have to follow your advice, Mr. Johnny Seo.” He shed his coat on the way and heard Johnny chuckle at that behind him.

Ten wasn’t followed up into the bedroom, so Johnny must’ve gone back to what he was doing, probably work. The two had a case coming up that they were spending a lot of time on. They were worried that the lawsuit wouldn’t go as planned, it was a big corporation they were up against, and a team of experienced lawyers. Everyone at their office was going crazy with planning.

He could hear the shower on as soon as he walked into the bedroom. Steam was coming out through the crack in the bathroom wall and he could hear Taeyong soft voice as he sang along to the music in his head. Ten stripped himself of the rest of his clothes before walking into the bathroom, remembering to put the dirty ones in the hamper, otherwise Taeyong would kill him.

He slipped into the shower, Taeyong already aware of his presence once he had stepped into the bathroom. He slid his arms around Taeyong’s neck, the older’s arm fitting onto his waist. Instead of a hello, Ten leaned in to kiss him. Their tongues met and danced.

For a while they stayed like that under the spray simply kissing and appreciating the other’s presence. It was relaxing and Ten felt the weight of the long day and the pressures of his week roll off his shoulders with the rivulets of water. Ten finally pulled away and leaned onto Taeyong’s forehead.

“Well that was one hell of a hello.” Taeyong laughed. The hot water beat against his back and shoulders, but that was a small presence in his mind at the moment.

“How was your day?” Ten asked.

“Tiring, yours?”

“Same, but I had a fun time with Doyoung and Kun.”

“Oh really, where’d you go?”

“Out to a bar, wanted to brief them before dinner on Thursday.”

“Brief them on what?” Taeyong fake pouted. He was amused at Ten’s interactions with his friends. He really couldn’t wait to meet them on Thursday, they sounded like really fun people.

“Like how they better not steal my boyfriends.” Ten smiled as he spoke and Taeyong threw back his head and laughed. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, talking intermittently, but otherwise just enjoying the silence and hot water.

“We’re going to turn into prunes if we stay in for much longer.” Ten noted, looking at his fingertips.

“Speak for yourself, I’m already a prune.” Teayong looked at his hands as well, seeing them all swelled with the heat and water. He reached over and turned off the tap.

The two got out of the shower and grabbed their towels, wrapping themselves up in them. Ten then grabbed another and used it to towel Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong dropped his head down so Ten could reach better and the younger did his best to dry it all. When Taeyong’s hair was nice and dry it would get super fluffy and it was a lot of fun to run his hands through and pet. Johnny and Ten had no idea how he did it. They tried using his shampoo and conditioner, but the man just had a secret he wouldn’t share.

After Ten was done, Taeyong stood back up straight and snuck a kiss from Ten, a chaste one on the lips. The two smiled at each other and headed back into the bedroom. They were in the midst of getting ready for bed when Johnny came in.

“Good, you’re done. Taeyong. Work emergency, we need to go.” Johnny was still dressed from work earlier that day, but he looked flustered. His phone was in his hand and it was clear that he’d just gotten off the phone with someone from the office.

Ten looked at Taeyong, watched his face go from relaxed to worried to determined. Instead of putting on his sleeping pants and shirt, he grabbed for a pair of jeans and a black top. He got dressed quickly.

“Sorry, Ten. We’ll see you in the morning right? You don’t have work until afternoon?” Taeyong asked as he was pulling his legs through the holes of the pants.

“Yeah of course.” Ten replied. Johnny came forward and grabbed a goodbye kiss before he headed for the door, probably to get a car ready for him and Taeyong. Taeyong finished changing in a rush and grabbed a kiss as well, muttering a farewell as he rushed out on Johnny’s heels.

Ten heard the door to the penthouse close, and sighed. He shut off all the lights and crawled into bed. Those two wouldn’t be back for a while.

Ten rolled on his side to check his phone one last time before drifting off.

Message from: ‘KunKun’ at 12:41 pm

Got him and five kilos of that lollipop stuff. You did good Ten!

He locked the screen and the room went dark. The only light came from the billboard lights filtering in through the window curtains.

Johnny would’ve gotten the message as well, through other means of course. When a member of the Serpent gets arrested, all the gangs in the city go on high alert. They’re all bound to be racing to figure out what happened and who was going to fill in the space. And everybody was probably wondering what was going to happen to B.I.

Of course, the media would never know about it. The media doesn’t know B.I exists, there won’t be a big public case, it’ll be handled quietly and that man will spend his years in prison, that at least Ten knows. But no one else knows that, Johnny and Taeyong certainly don’t. All they know is that B.I was arrested at 12:30 pm and nobody knows why or how.

Ten heard a police siren in the distance and thought of Kun, and the rest of them. He should probably stop by the station and pay them all a visit sometime, that group does so much hard work, they deserve at least one person to thank them for it.

He drifted off, thinking how different the city would be in the morning when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


	2. Chapter 2

Ten woke up with his alarm at 8:30. Soft morning light was coming under the window curtains and two warm bodies huddled around him. He had to lean over Taeyong to reach his phone on the bedside table and turn it off.

Ten sat up in bed and stretched. He looked at Johnny and Taeyong. Both of them were completely out, neither had even moved with the alarm going off. He laughed a little bit. They looked so cute lying there innocently. Johnny was even drooling a little bit on the pillow, disgusting, but still cute.

He had no idea when they got back last night. After he went to bed he had slept soundly. He felt bad for the other two, their sleep schedules were going to be all messed up now, especially if they slept in too late today.

Ten ruffled Taeyong’s cute fluffy hair before climbing off the king sized bed, leaving behind the two space heaters. He honestly didn’t even need blankets with those two around. Ten walked into the bathroom, peeing and brushing his teeth, before heading out of the bedroom suite.

He stretched more now in the morning light. The huge floor to ceiling windows in their living room lit up the entire rest of the penthouse. The kitchen and dining space had no walls to seperate them from the living room, so during the day, the entire floor lit up just from those windows. The whole place was designed to be open and comfortable.

Ten stood in front of the window and looked out at the city. It was past rush hour, but the streets and sidewalks were clogged anyway. He could hear cars and taxis honking even from twenty stories up. The sky was a nice blue, a small smattering of clouds. It looked like it was going to be a really nice day.

He moved back into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine absentmindedly. He opened the fridge and just stared at the contents for a few seconds then closed the door. He really had no idea what he was looking for, so it was better to not let the cool air escape. If Taeyong was up, he’d tell Ten to just have a banana for breakfast, but there was no way Ten was eating fruit. Ever. Instead he moved to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar. At least that was somewhat healthy.

As he munched on the granola he stared out the window again. The coffee machine whirred in the background. He didn’t really have anything to do today. He had to go into work at two and teach an afterschool class at three, but even with that he’d be home before six. Based on how late Johnny and Taeyong were up, they probably weren’t going to go into work until noon at the earliest. But they would be there up through dinner time.

The coffee machine sputtered and Ten turned around, grabbing a mug and filling it up. He thought more as he sipped at the hot coffee.

He really should go visit Kun and his division, maybe bring them a little food or something as appreciation. It’d be sweet, and they really don’t get visitors or thanks often. Kun’s team was probably already at work, so Ten would stop by around lunchtime. That would give him enough time to have a relaxing morning. Maybe he’d go by Johnny and Taeyong’s office as well, bring them a little something since they’ve been working so hard. Plus then he could check up on how they’re all doing. Doyoung and the higher ups would probably like a report on how Phoenix is reacting to the arrest last night.

Ten put his empty mug in the sink, rinsing it out to make sure the remaining coffee didn’t stain the cup. He had a pretty good idea of what his day was going to be like now. He just had to figure out what to bring everybody. He really was starting to feel like a housewife now.

“Ten?” Ten spun around when he heard Taeyong’s sleepy voice come from the bedroom door. The older rubbed at his eyes, probably sleepy. “You made coffee yet?” He came down from the bedroom and headed straight for the machine.

“Out of the way sleepy head, I don’t trust you pouring this yourself.” Ten pushed Taeyong away from the machine and open the cabinet to grab another mug. Taeyong pouted at him, but relented and watched as Ten poured him a cup of coffee.

Ten handed the mug over and watched as Taeyong attacked the liquid, practically chugging it. He smiled at that, Taeyong really was strange when he was tired.

“When did you guys get home?” Ten leaned against the counter as he spoke, still watching Taeyong drink to make sure he didn’t choke or anything.

“About four, maybe later.” Taeyong stopped drinking to answer. He reached over, already looking more awake, and refilled his mug. This time taking small sips instead of chugging it.

“Everything okay at work?”

“Actually yeah. Things are really looking up now. The breakthrough last night was great.” Taeyong ran a hand through his hair, all of it disheveled from sleep.

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, Johnny and I wanted to take you out tonight to celebrate.”

“Dinner?”

“No, we’ll still be at work. We told everybody that they didn’t have to come in until noon, so we’ll be working until seven or eight.” Taeyong looked down at his coffee cup as he spoke, sheepish.

Ten pouted, he was looking forward to going out with his boyfriends.

“But there’s a club we’ve been meaning to check out, so if you’d like to join us?” Taeyong looked back up at Ten, a playful smile on his face.

Ten brightened up instantly. “I’d love to! Where is it?” He had a feeling he already knew.

“It’s called Ikonic. It’s on 32nd street.” Taeyong confirmed Ten’s suspicion.

“It sounds fun. You’ll stop by here after work before going right?” He wasn’t sure if he was going to meet them there, or if they’d all head out together.

“I’m not gonna go clubbing in my work clothes.” Taeyong chuckled.

Taeyong continued sipping at his coffee and Ten turned his attention elsewhere. He almost couldn’t believe that Taeyong was going to use celebrating with his boyfriends as an excuse to stake out ground at Ikonic. It really was a bold move. But then again, Phoenix has been vying for more and more of Serpent’s territory the past few weeks. Taeyong and Johnny were really stepping up their game.

“Why the fuck did I just wake up in bed alone?” Johnny’s voice rang throughout the apartment, he could be loud when he wanted to. Ten and Taeyong laughed at each other and Taeyong motioned for Ten to go up to Johnny, he would be up as soon as he finished his coffee.

Ten went into the bedroom, finding Johnny sitting up in bed, looking mildly frustrated and completely adorable considering how sleepy he was. “Aww, Johnny were you lonely?” Ten smiled as he made fun of the eldest.

“Shut up and get in here.” Johnny opened his arms and Ten climbed onto the bed and into them. The two fell back on the bed. Johnny snuggled into Ten, despite being twice his size, and closed his eyes, clearly intent on more sleep. Luckily, Ten was okay with being a teddy bear for the time being and let Johnny hold him as he drifted off once more.

Taeyong came up a few minutes later to find Johnny asleep once more and Ten trapped in his arms. Taeyong smiled at the sight and climbed into bed in front of Ten. He pulled himself closer to the smaller and rested his hand on his waist.

“Mmm, you two look adorable.” Taeyong mumbled before closing the gap between him and Ten with a kiss. The two were kissing lazily, pushing back and forth with their lips and tongues. Ten let Taeyong control it as much as he liked, simply appreciating the warmth all around him.

The temperature seemed to get hotter with Johnny right up against his back and Taeyong at his front. Ten was overheating. Everything felt too warm all of a sudden, where it had been comfortable before, it was unbearable. He started to squirm and gasp a little at Taeyong’s soft bites at his lips.

Taeyong smirked at that, Ten could feel the corner of his mouth go up. He snaked a hand down Ten’s body to cup over his member. Ten did gasp then, sucking in air he desperately needed.

“You want something Ten?” Taeyong squeezed his hand and Ten whined. He couldn’t respond with words, he was too warm and pliant to speak. Instead he just melted more into the bed and the arms of his partners around him.

Taeyong saw Ten’s state and raised his head to find Johnny over Ten’s shoulder. He started kissing and licking at Johnny’s chin, waking him up. Slowly Johnny opened his eyes to the world, blinking up at Taeyong in confusion.

“Johnny, our little baby wants something.” Ten whined to confirm Taeyong’s words, and Johnny looked down at the boy in his arms.

Instead of responding verbally, Johnny snaked his hand down as well to rest over Taeyong’s. He pushed on Taeyong’s hand and watched as Ten involuntarily released another whine. Ten started to move his hips, pressing into the hands rhythmically.

Taeyong leaned back down and went back to kissing Ten, swallowing all the sounds he made. Johnny, took Ten’s earlobe between his teeth and started to whisper into his ear.

“Is Taeyong making you feel good baby?” Ten moaned into Taeyong’s mouth at that, his movements becoming more feverish. Johnny let his hand leave Ten and instead found Taeyong’s own bulge.

Taeyong gasped when he felt Johnny start massaging him as well and met the movement of his hand with his hips. He moved closer to Ten, the three of them squishing further together on the bed. Their kiss was becoming sloppier, both practically panting into the other’s mouth.

“You two look so dirty and messy.” Johnny whispered for both of them to hear. Taeyong was the one to whine at that, grinding more into Johnny’s hand. “You’re both so needy.” They moaned into each other’s mouths.

“You had to wake me up, just so you could get off.” Johnny squeezed his hand as he spoke, causing Taeyong to cry out and press his hand harder into Ten. Ten just moaned and rut harder against the older’s hand. His hands came down to hold Taeyong’s wrist, making it easier to rut into his hand.

“You want to cum baby?” Johnny asked and both of them responded, nodding feverishly. “Ten first.”

Taeyong whined, but did as told, pressing harder into Ten and letting him get the friction he needed. When Ten came, he gasped into Taeyong’s mouth, his own mouth falling open with a silent shout. He then melted into the bed, completely boneless.

Ten started to kiss and lick at Taeyong’s mouth in thanks as Johnny sped up his own hand against Taeyong, quickly bringing him to climax as well. Taeyong went boneless after as well, relaxing down in the sheets.

“How are you both feeling?” Johnny asked, looking down at the two who were sprawled on the bed, panting, eyes closed.

“Amazing.” They both answered at once, their voices breathy as their hearts stopped beating a mile a minute.

“You both looked amazing.” Johnny pressed kisses to both their foreheads after speaking, both of them smiling at his words. “And that was a great way to wake up in the morning.”

“We try our best.” Ten said, he was getting over his high quicker than Taeyong.

“Ugh, but now I’m hungry and since you two have to take a shower, that means I have to make breakfast.” Johnny complained, sitting up in bed and resting on his hands behind him.

“Ten made coffee.” Taeyong spoke as if it would make Johnny feel better.

“Yeah and you drank it all dumbass.” Ten fired back at Taeyong.

“I did not.” Taeyong tried to defend himself.

“I literally watched you chug it.”

Johnny smiled, watching the two bicker. It was cute, funny, domestic, and made his heart feel warm.

“Fine, but there was still some left.” Taeyong relented to Ten’s attacks.

“Go take a shower you two, or else you’re gonna get super sticky.” Johnny finally got off the bed, trying to convince the other two to get up as well.

“I don’t wanna take a shower with Taeyong. I took one with him last night!” Ten whined, not getting up from the bed.

Taeyong smacked him on the arm, hard. “Oh shut up!” Taeyong got off the bed, grabbing Ten’s hand to pull him up as well. They all knew that Ten did want to take a shower with Taeyong, he was just pretending to be difficult for the novelty of it.

Johnny turned around and left the two to their bickering.

As Taeyong dragged Ten into the shower, he continued with his retorts and sassy remarks, at least until the water was on.

After the shower, the two came out into the kitchen and found Johnny sitting there, still munching on toast and sipping at his coffee. He was scrolling through his phone, reading something or other.

Taeyong walked in and grabbed a banana, sneaking a bite of Johnny’s toast as well. He looked over Johnny’s shoulder at his phone, seeing what he was reading. When it became clear that Taeyong was more interested in the things on Johnny’s phone than Johnny was, the elder handed the phone over, too annoyed with him reading over his shoulder.

“So what’re your plans for today, Ten?” Johnny asked.

“I was thinking of stopping by Kun’s work and bringing him and his team some lunch. They’ve been working hard lately.” Ten answered while watching as Taeyong got more and more engrossed in Johnny’s phone.

“What does Kun do again?”

“He works in the white collar crime division, he’s the head of a team there.” Ten was careful to watch Johnny’s reaction as he spoke. Ten had never told them what Kun and Doyoung’s jobs were, just that they were his closest friends.

“He’s a cop?” Johnny couldn’t keep all of the surprise off his face.

“Yup! Though he deals with things like accounting and insurance fraud. He’s not out of the streets.” Ten lied, but when they saw Kun, it wouldn’t be hard to believe. Kun really did look like he worked in white collar crime.

“It almost seems like everyone’s busy with their job at the moment.” Johnny joked.

Ten laughed. It was true, but Johnny didn’t understand how all of their jobs were connected to one another’s.

“But it’s sweet of you to think of him.” Johnny looked at Ten with fond eyes.

“Please. I’m only doing it so he’ll stop complaining that I don’t care about his life.” Ten rolled his eyes, turning around as he did so. He didn’t need to watch the other two eating their breakfast anymore. He headed back up to the bedroom instead to grab his phone and at least try and get something done.

Johnny laughed as he left, watching him go with the same fondness as before. He could see underneath all of Ten’s sass and heartless teasing.

Ten heard Taeyong lean down to whisper to Johnny about what was on his phone as he headed upstairs. He found himself much more curious as to what it was they were looking at than he was before.

He closed the door to the bedroom, and went over to his phone. It was still plugged in of the opposite side of the bed.

He pulled it out and went into the phone, going into the search engine and looking in the recent tabs. A while ago, he had connected his, Johnny’s, and Taeyong’s phones. He didn’t think they’d quite figured it out yet, but all of their tabs online would show up in his recent tabs list. It was useful for times like these.

He pulled up the link. After reading just the title he switched over to messages. He texted Doyoung.

_~Taeyong and Johnny were both reading this. I think we oughta look into it.~_

He’d heard of the website before, mostly as a joke, but when he read over the title of the article, it just didn’t sit right. The whole thing was definitely coded, but it was too close to the truth already.

The title read: “Death Adder disappears after swallowing five lollipops”

He thought about calling Jaehyun and asking him about the site. Just the five lollipops along with the Death Adder spelled trouble to him. B.I had been working last night making a drug concoction that was known as lollipop, and Kun had told him that they picked up five kilos of the stuff with him last night. It was too coincidental.

Doyoung would figure it all out, Ten knew that. It just meant they’d have something else to do at work today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise everything will start to make a lot more sense next chapter!
> 
> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


	3. Chapter 3

The police headquarters were a magnificent building right at the epicenter of the city. While there were lots of satellite stations doting the city, this building held the meeting places for the more specialized units and detective work. Ten almost wished he got to work in the building, but he and Doyoung were resigned to work elsewhere. That was the major difference between the three friends, Kun got to work in an official government building and show off his badge. Ten and Doyoung had badges of their own, but their work was much more under the radar than Kun’s.

Ten looked up at the massive building in front of him. He almost didn’t know how they managed to fill it all up. But they truly did have specialized units for everything. Most of the building he knew was filled with white collar crime units for things like fraud, embezzling, and bribery investigations. The smaller sections of the building were filled with extremely specialized units. There were multiple organized crime units, a serial psychopathic crime unit, and the one Kun ran, the Invisible Cases Unit.

Kun’s unit was a secret to the public, but despite that, they all still could proudly wear their badge and call themselves a member of the police force. He could go out and make an official arrest. Ten couldn’t. But that’s why he and Doyoung worked with Kun and his team, why their entire agency did.

Ten and Doyoung were part of the police force as well, in some way. They were called Specialized Secret Agents, though the colloquial term for them was just Secret Agent. Most thought their job would extend far beyond one city and across the world in many cases, but their Agency worked almost solely within the city boundaries. They were part of a government project previously unheard of and completely hidden from the public. Therefore, there was the necessity to use Kun and his team to do all the ‘official’ business for them.

Ten sighed and looked back down at the big door to the police headquarters in front of him. He wished he could walk in and flash a badge and go about his day, but he could never do that. For all intents and purposes, he was a civilian today.

He walked into the spacious lobby. The ceiling was far above and the space between the door and the front desk was just long enough to intimidate. His shoes clicked on the squeaky clean tiles.

He saw the desk clerk look up from afar, it was the usual woman. She saw Ten walk in, carrying two massive bags of take-out chinese and smiled. She called out to him across the room.

“Here to see Detective Qian again, Ten?” Her eyes twinkled even at a distance. Ten had come to visit countless times before and he was well aware of how everyone in the building thought he was courting Kun or some other detective on his team.

“You got that right, Hani noona.” Ten smiled, making sure he looked like a man pursuing love with all his might when he did. Hani looked absolutely gleeful at that.

“You can head up, I’ll sign you in and page Detective Qian to let him know you’re on your way.” She waved him away towards the elevator. He smiled and bowed in thanks.

It was only because of his good hearing that he heard what Hani whispered under her breath as he walked away. He had to forcibly hold in a laugh when he heard her whisper so strangely: _“God, I hope they get married someday.”_

He pressed the button on the elevator. He couldn’t wait for Kun to come complaining to him about how Hani was giving him wedding suggestions and a list of suitable priests.

The elevator dinged when it reached the seventh floor and Ten stepped off, heading to the left based solely on muscle memory. Kun was tucked away in a corner of the building, far away from the coffee machine to his whole team’s dismay.

He entered the abode of the Invisible Cases Unit and found them still in the process of interrogating B.I in their own interrogation room. Renjun and Winwin were on the other side of the one way glass, and Kun and Lucas were outside watching, their backs to Ten.

“Got anything good from him?” Ten set the bags down on one of the desks as he spoke. The two startled and spun around, clearly not expecting Ten.

“Ten hyung!” Lucas yelled out his name, at first excited to see Ten and then excited to see the huge bags sitting on the desk behind him.

“I guess Hani didn’t page you?” Ten looked at Kun for confirmation. He shook his head no. Lucas was already digging through the bags, finding dishes he wanted based on his sense of smell alone.

“Lucas, it’s not lunch break yet, back to work.” Kun reigned in the younger member of his team. Lucas pouted and left the food alone and turned back to watch the interrogation. Kun, however, joined Ten in leaning against the desk, observing the interrogation room from afar.

“You brought lunch?” Kun conversed with Ten on the side, still watching the rest of his team at work.

“Figured you guys deserve a little treat.” Ten answered, “And Renjun could use a few more pounds.”

Kun looked down as his feet and laughed. “You could as well.” He looked up at his friend’s face.

“Oh please, being small and lean is my whole aesthetic. If I was a few inches taller, maybe I’d consider it.” Ten smiled and Kun smiled right back.

They both startled when they heard a loud bang and instantly looked into the interrogation room. Winwin had thrown down a large file on the metal table, shocking everyone in the room, and yelled at B.I.

“No one’s coming to rescue you. No one even knows where the fuck you are.” Winwin jabbed his finger towards B.I as he spoke, emphasizing his words. He turned around and left the room, slamming the door to finish the act.

Renjun waited a second to increase the tension in the room then picked up the file and silently left as well. The whole place was dead quiet after Winwin’s outburst. They locked the interrogation room behind them, B.I still inside. They would make him wait.

The two instantly changed once they left the soundproofed room, smiling at Ten’s presence. Winwin wiped the angry look off his face in order to say hello to Ten and Renjun was back to being his normal self. The two of them knew how to be intimidating, each in their own way. Renjun with his words and Winwin with force.

Lucas eyed the take-out bags again now that Renjun and Winwin were done with the interrogation and greetings had been exchanged. “Lunch?” He begged Kun with his eyes.

“Okay, lunch break!” Kun clapped his hands once and everybody scrambled towards the bags. There were lots of “Ten you’re the best!” and “Thanks hyung!” as they opened the containers. The smell of the chinese food started to permeate the air.

Kun and Ten stood away from the table, letting the other three get at it all first.

“How’s it going?” Ten directed the question towards Kun, asking about B.I and the interrogation.

“He won’t tell us anything!” Lucas answered before Kun could open his mouth, speaking around the noodles he had shoved in his mouth a moment before. “It’s so annoying!” He rolled his eyes.

“Literally all he does is smile like he knows something we don’t, like he’s going to get out of all this or something.” Winwin was talking now, though he had the decency to finish chewing beforehand. He gestured towards the interrogation room with his chopsticks.

Winwin’s words hinted at something Ten hadn’t thought about, and his mood shifted. “Nobody noticed he was arrested, right?” Ten suddenly had a feeling that they really were missing a big piece of the puzzle.

“Nobody. We were in and out in three minutes. Jinhwan never saw us.” Kun turned serious, mirroring Ten. He stood upright to answer him, no longer relaxed against the table. He could see the gears working in Ten’s head.

“Hyung, you said yourself that no other Serpent members were there.” Renjun pointed that out, his mind going over everything as well, trying to figure out what Ten was going at, what they could have possibly missed.

“There weren’t. But what if there was someone else, someone not from Serpent.”

“They still wouldn’t know where he was, we weren’t in uniform.” Lucas added.

“But that doesn’t matter. They know that he was taken, not that he ran away with five kilos of drugs.” Winwin put the pieces together, and Ten nodded. The Serpent would then no longer be searching for the B.I that ran away with their money, probably fleeing to another country, and would be searching for the people that kidnapped him and their drugs. That was an issue for both the police and all the other rival crime groups in the city.

“Wait a second.” Ten suddenly remembered and pulled out his phone, pulling up the article from earlier that day. “Look at this.” Everybody crowded around the phone to see the screen. “Both Taeyong and Johnny were reading this religiously this morning.”

“Hyung, that’s just a dumb tabloid.” Lucas pulled away from the phone after reading the title, he didn’t put the pieces together. Renjun took the phone from Ten’s hand, pulling it closer to him and Kun so they could get a better look at it. Ten let him take it.

“No it’s not.” Renjun answered Lucas, still looking at the phone, “A Death Adder is a venomous snake, a serpent, and the five lollipops are definitely referring to the kilos we took. Whoever wrote this knows we took B.I.”

“Did you send this to Doyoung?” Kun turned towards Ten, frantic in their new discovery.

Ten nodded, “He hasn’t said anything yet, but he’s probably reading literally everything from the website.”

Lucas looked like his mind was blown, still trying to comprehend the article. Renjun already had dropped Ten’s phone on the table and run over to his computer, furiously looking up the website. Winwin however, was just standing there, thinking.

“Wait,” Winwin interrupted everyone’s thought processes, “If they just saw us taking B.I out of the club and they’re not a part of Serpent, then how did they know it was five kilos?” Everyone froze. Only member of Serpent would be know how much drugs were up there, and they would never tell anyone outside of the group unless…

Unless whoever wrote the article had inside information and sources, that only a member of the gang would know.

“It can’t be Jaehyun, can it?” Kun turned to Ten, his eyes wide. There was a leak somewhere and they had to find it as soon as possible.

Ten scrambled to pick up his phone, happy that he put the number on speed dial. Jaehyun was picking up in seconds.

 _“Didn’t think you’d call so soon, hyung~ Miss me?”_ Jaehyun’s voice singsonged through the phone.

“Shut up. Did you write the article?” Ten’s voice was harsh. If Jaehyun wrote it, it was a violation of their deal.

 _“The Death Adder one? Nope!”_ Jaehyun popped the sound of the ‘p’ on the last syllable.

“Who did?” Ten asked. Everyone in the room was hanging onto the conversation, waiting for Jaehyun’s answer.

 _“It’s an anonymous writer, why would I know?”_ Jaehyun’s voice was too playful for him to be telling the truth.

“Jaehyun, tell me.” Ten commanded.

There was a pause as Jaehyun considered his options. _“He goes by Haechan.”_ Jaehyun answered.

“Did you give him any information?”

_“Not this time, no.”_

“Make sure you’re free tomorrow.” Ten hung up the phone, getting what he needed. He turned to everybody in the rest of the room, “Haechan, that’s that name. Get B.I to confirm it, find out what he knows about the article and find out who he saw at the club last night.” Ten commanded the unit.

Everyone scrambled into action, moving to prepare for a second interrogation. Renjun was furiously printing out the article, reading over it and highlighting parts. Winwin and Lucas moved to their own desk to look over the body cam tapes from last night when Kun and Lucas arrested B.I. Kun however stayed still, standing with Ten.

“You need to get all this to Doyoung.” Kun tried to get Ten to leave, knowing that they had lots of work to do.

“I know, but there was something I had to remember to tell you.” Ten had completely frozen, going back over his day in his head trying to remember what it was. It was important, he knew that. “Ah! Right! Dinner tomorrow, you work in an accounting and insurance fraud division, don’t forget!” Ten smiled, happy he remembered, then kissed Kun on the cheek, laughing at his shocked expression. He turned around and pranced out of the room, but he heard Kun call out to him from behind.

“That’s what you had to tell me, really!” Kun was clearly frustrated, “And come on, insurance fraud, of all the things you could’ve told them!” His voice faded in the background as Ten made his way back to the elevator. Kun really was adorable when he was frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter than I originally planned, but I had to cut out the second part and put it in the next chapter. So the next one should be fairly long!
> 
> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi stopped right in front of an old, rundown building. The watermarked signs advertised two businesses. On the right, a Martial Arts and Dance Studio, on the left, an insurance agency. The two businesses shared the old building, oddly enough, but it served to explain the dirty looks the owners would share when they met. 

Ten smiled, he was used to this place, it was his second home. Even with the ugly exterior and confusing placement of businesses, he found comfort in the building. His taxi drove away behind him. He had come straight from Kun’s office, partially begging the taxi driver to go faster the whole way. 

He took the few steps up to the Studio all in one bound and pulled the door open harshly. Kai looked up startled from the front desk when Ten came barreling in. Kai moved him mouth to say something, but Ten was already headed towards the back of the building, waving hello briefly before disappearing. 

He moved past the gym and dance studio and into the employee only section. He grabbed onto the railing on his left and spun 180 degrees, flying up onto the creaky staircase. He took the wooden steps two at a time heading to the upper floors of the building. 

While the building had been split in half on the ground floor, equally for each business, on the upper floors the wall disappeared and the room opened up. But Ten was no longer in the Studio, nor was he in the insurance agency. 

He took another flight up, bringing him into a room filled with desks, computers, monitoring screens, and numerous high tech equipment that seemed completely disconnected from the old building around it. This was headquarters. Filled to the brim with cutting edge technology and equipment, designed to house the most secretive division in the government:

C.H.A.I.N.

Only eight people were part of C.H.A.I.N., Ten and Doyoung being two of them. Kun and his team were a separate unit that worked with them, though also operated on it’s own in an equally secretive state. Even with a small staff, the group continued to use their talents and skills to outpace the entire police force. 

Other than Doyoung, only Changmin and Amber were at headquarters, but they were caught up in a discussion, so only vaguely said hello to Ten when he waved. Ten steered his way to the back corner, where he could just vaguely see Doyoung’s hair above all his computer monitors. He hadn’t lost an ounce of speed since leaving the taxi, and soon enough, Doyoung was right in front of him.

“Doyoung, you’re going to love the news that I have for you.” Ten started speaking when he was a few feet away, not having the patience to keep his mouth shut for any longer.

“Ten shush.” Doyoung held up a finger and Ten snapped his mouth closed, at first angry, then curious. He looked over Doyoung’s shoulder at his computer screens, trying to see what Doyoung was so engrossed in. On each of the three screens in front of him Haechan’s website was pulled up, ‘Simon Says’ was the name. The one on the far right displayed the most recent article, on B.I, the one in the middle, an older article, and the one on the left, and even older one. 

Doyoung had a piece of paper out that he was furiously scribbling notes on, it was a list that looked more like a vocabulary sheet. It had nouns like ‘Death Adder’ and ‘Firefox’ and next to them were normal names. For ‘Death Adder’ it was B.I, for ‘Firefox’ it was Taeyong. The list was far from complete, having more nouns than Doyoung knew the names for. 

After close to a minute, Doyoung stopped writing and slammed his pencil down. 

“How a guy writes 700 words about a snake eating lollipops, I’ll never know. Whoever this is, they’re skilled, I’ll give them that.” Doyoung turned away from the notepad, looking up at Ten as he spoke. 

Ten nodded in agreement, still looking at Doyoung’s list in shock. “He goes by Haechan, that’s what I was going to tell you.” Ten dropped the information casually, enjoying seeing Doyoung scramble to write it down and search the name in the government databases. It was fun to throw Doyoung extra information at inopportune times. “We haven’t confirmed it completely, but that’s what Jaehyun said.” 

“We?” Doyoung asked absentmindedly, letting the database do it’s search for the name.

“Kun’s team and I.” He leaned further over Doyoung’s shoulder, looking at the results, it wasn’t promising. 

“There’s one thing I don’t understand about all this.” Doyoung started, the database was useless, Haechan wasn’t in it. “The website was set up about three years ago, and ever since, it’s documented almost every major event that happened within organized crime. Hell, he even reported on how that whole thing with Topp Dogg went down. But how’s he getting the information? None of it’s public knowledge or reported on anywhere else, this guy knows a ton of stuff that he really shouldn’t. And I don’t understand, to be blunt, why the gang leaders haven't killed him ten times over yet.” Doyoung finished and looked up at Ten, questioning him.

Ten sighed. He didn’t really have an answer either, but he had a hint towards one.

“Last night, B.I saw someone as he was being pulled out of the club. And whoever that person was, made him more than happy today. He looked like he was ready to be busted out of prison any second.” Ten said. He paused, then jabbed his finger towards the screens that displayed ‘Simon Says’ and said: “This guy’s probably helped everyone as much as he’s hurt them. And he definitely has people he gets inside information from.”

As long as he stayed impartial, he was safe. If he was only spreading the information, not making conclusive leaps or speculation, then he was untouchable. He was equally valuable and troublesome. They couldn’t get rid of him without all the other gangs coming after them in retribution. In short, this Haechan person had the entire gang world wrapped around his finger but at the same time they had a noose wrapped around his neck. 

Doyoung thought for a moment. “Jaehyun?”

“He said that he didn’t give Haechan the information this time. He’s probably given him information in the past.” Ten answered.

Doyoung mused. “We’re going to need Jaehyun a lot more than we suspected.”

“I think he already knows that, I just hope it doesn’t cause problems.” Ten paused before venturing his next question, asking with a much more serious voice. “When we find Haechan, what do you want me to do?”

Doyoung didn’t answer right away.

They couldn’t arrest him, there was nothing they could charge him with. The only question Ten had, was if Haechan needed to disappear.

“We can’t do anything. He’s completely untouchable. Every single gang in the city is watching him constantly, we do anything and the whole place will fall apart.” Doyoung looked up at Ten, “I want you to be invisible. He can’t know that we exist. Don’t approach him. That’s an order.” Doyoung emphasized that, knowing how Ten often went against his suggestions. 

“Copy.” Ten fake saluted at Doyoung. The serious attitude disappeared. “Also, I won’t be in until Friday.” It was Wednesday, but normally Ten tried to stop by the office every day. 

“What are you planning?” Doyoung sounded suspicious.

“Tomorrow I’m going to drag Jaehyun around the city to get more info on Haechan.” Ten thought for a second, “Also Johnny and Taeyong are bringing me to Ikonic tonight.”

“Subtle.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

“I’m not sure what they’re planning, but things could get dicey tonight.” Ten admitted.

“They’re probably just trying to see what Serpent’s up to, and you’re the perfect cover.” Doyoung gestured to Ten. 

Ten looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing three and Ten had a martial arts class to teach. “I gotta go.” He started heading away from Doyoung’s desk.

“Keep me posted on tonight and tomorrow with Jaehyun!” Doyoung called out last minute. Ten threw a thumbs up over his shoulder in response. 

The after school martial arts class kept Ten there until almost five. The class was only an hour and a half, but some parents took a long time showing up to pick up their kids and then some wanted to stay and talk with either him or other parents. All in all, Ten was really starting to dread these classes. Sometimes the teaching could be fun, but all the social things that came along with it were tedious at best. 

He was starting to feel antsy. He was running out of time to surprise Johnny and Taeyong at work. He really wanted to get a feel for how Phoenix was feeling after last night. 

He finally made it out of the building at a little past five. He had to take a shower and change clothes, but he pulled that off in record time. 

He took a taxi to Seo and Lee Attorneys, but before he went in he stopped at a store nearby and picked up a few orders of kimchi. He had to have some kind of reason for visiting. 

Seo and Lee Attorneys was a nice little office in a much larger building, so the whole place was in much better condition than the outside of Ten’s work. They even had their own reception room that was equipped with a couch and a few chairs. The office was on the third floor and Ten headed straight up, knowing the way intimately. 

“Ten! Didn’t know you’d be stopping by.” Jungwoo spoke from sitting behind his desk in the reception room when Ten stepped in. His voice was soft, but laced with surprise. 

“Here, I’ll let you get at the food first.” Ten smiled and put the bag of kimchi down on Jungwoo’s desk. The younger immediately started looking through it, turning his face away from Ten to hide the worry on his features. There were a lot of things in the office right now that Ten should not see. He was just thankful that the reception room was separated from the main office. 

“You really are a saint, hyung.” Jungwoo dug out some food for himself as he spoke.

“I think you’re the only person to ever call me that.” Ten laughed. “Is the case really going better?” Ten asked Jungwoo because he didn’t entirely trust Johnny and Taeyong to tell him the truth. Jungwoo’s lie would be closer to the truth than the other two’s. 

“It was looking up when we all went home this morning, but another complication came up when we got back into work, so I really don’t know.” Jungwoo gestured at the computer in front of him. “I’m just the secretary though, so I don’t get all the information.” 

Ten knew that Jungwoo was referencing Haechan’s article. When the arrest seemed like a scandal where Serpent got cheated by one of their members, Johnny and Taeyong were probably feeling pretty good about their prospects. They could get new territory from Serpent and more power. But Haechan’s article put Serpent in a better position, now Phoenix and all the other gangs were under suspicion of taking B.I. 

“In my opinion, I think secretaries are an underrated profession. You get all the emails, you see all the details, in a way you know the most really.” Ten complimented Jungwoo. 

“Well, when you put it like that.” Jungwoo’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Thanks for the food hyung. I’m sure they’ll all appreciated it too.” 

Ten waved goodbye and headed into the office, maneuvering around Jungwoo’s desk to do so. 

Leaving the reception room, Ten was met with the mess that was the Seo and Lee office. They were working until four in the morning, so Ten wasn’t surprised, but the chaos was unsettling. Johnny and Taeyong had left the penthouse that morning with impeccable three piece suits. Now, they had lost their jackets and ties and rolled up the sleeves. Johnny stood there with his arms crossed showing off how his muscles bulged against the tight fabric. 

The room froze for a second when Ten entered, then everyone scrambled into movement.

“Ten? What’re you doing here?” Johnny dropped his arms, coming towards Ten, a sly move to draw his attention away from everyone else in the room. Both Yuta and Jeno gathered up papers that were on the table, rolling them up. The two left the room with them, Yuta grabbing something Ten was pretty sure was a gun before disappearing. He really shouldn’t leave that lying around, literally anyone could walk in. 

“I wanted to surprise you all!” Ten smiled up at Johnny, pointedly ignoring the hurried actions of everyone behind him. “Since you guys we up so late last night, you deserved it.” 

“Aww, Ten!” Johnny pulled Ten into the hug, burying Ten’s head in his shoulder so Ten couldn’t see around. While engulfed in Johnny’s huge frame, Ten felt someone come and take the bag of kimchi from him. 

“You brought kimchi!” Mark’s voice soared into his upper range when the exclamation. “Dude, you’re the best.” 

“It’s not all for you!” Ten pushed himself out of Johnny’s hug to make sure Mark didn’t run off with all the food. He was happy to see that the younger had just cleared off the main table in the room and put the bag down. Jisung and Taeil were helping to either clear the rest of the table or take the food out of the bag. “I think they decided that it’s time for a dinner break.” Ten laughed no longer worried about Mark taking all the food for himself.

“It seems so.” Johnny turned around to call through the door to the reception, “Jungwoo, we’re taking a break to eat, you can join us if you like.”

“Where’d Taeyong go, he was here a second ago.” Ten asked.

“Probably to pull the extra chairs in from the back room.” Johnny answered easily. 

Jungwoo came in from reception grabbing a chair from Jeno as he, Yuta, and Taeyong came out of the back room. Everybody grabbed a seat and soon they were all gathered around the table, Taeyong dished out food to everyone. Jungwoo got a free pass for seconds because he’d already eaten, but Ten let it slide. 

“Thanks for the food babe.” Taeyong leaned down after serving everyone, pecking Ten on the lips as his sat. 

“It just means that you guys really owe me now.” Ten smiled his devils smile. 

“Hmm? What happened?” Yuta asked looking between the three boyfriends. 

“Well, they left me to sleep in a custom sized bed all alone last night, and now I bring them food as thanks? They’ve better step up their game.” Ten talked as if Johnny and Taeyong weren’t sitting right beside him. Instead of responding his two boyfriends smiled and continued to eat, letting him have his fun. 

“Sounds like they owe you mind-blowing sex.” Jungwoo whispered from the other side of the table. Mark and Jisung choked. 

“That they do. This morning was fun, but—” Ten was cut off by Taeyong slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“I think that our sex life can remain private, thank you very much.” Taeyong warned, the blush had spread over his cheeks, but he managed to sound much less embarrassed than he looked. 

Jeno was still absentmindedly patting Jisung on the back, trying to dislodge the food stuck in his windpipe. Mark on the other hand was back to normal, practically giddy that the conversation had taken such a drastic turn. Jungwoo smiled to himself.

“Oh please, I talk about my sex life all the time, what makes yours so different?” Yuta was completely unfazed by the raunchy subject. 

Taeyong face turned more pink. “Just because you talk about it doesn’t mean we want to hear!” He protested. “Yah! Don’t lick my hand!” Taeyong pulled his hand away from Ten’s mouth. 

Ten grinned. “That’s not what you said this morning.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

The table erupted in laughter at the sight of Taeyong’s face, completely red and his mouth hanging open in astonishment. 

“I would never!” Taeyong protested, but instead of silencing the laughter, more erupted and he gave up. There really was no winning with these people. 

After they had all eaten, the group had sat back and talked for a while, it gave Ten a good chance to look around at everyone. 

When he’d walked in earlier, it was clear that everyone was deep in discussion. Johnny had looked clearly frustrated with his arms over his chest. Taeyong’s hair said it all. Ten could basically see lines through it from where Taeyong had been running his hand through the locks. The more often he did that, the more stressful the situation had to be.

Yuta and Taeil were both dressed down, wearing things you’d be surprised to see in an attorney’s office. They probably spent most of the day on the streets, gathering as much information as they could. Whatever they found or had been unable to find must have made Johnny and Taeyong’s day much more stressful.

What Ten did know was that so far, it seemed that no group had made a move. They were all laying low and testing the waters, waiting to see what Serpent would do first. 

Ten focused back on the conversation just in time, seeing Johnny look down at his watch. 

“We better get back to work.” He broke the news for everyone, breaking off conversations and bringing a few groans of disappointment. Everyone reluctantly stood up and started cleaning. Ten made his way to the door, followed behind by Johnny and Taeyong. 

“Don’t stay too late, you did promise me a fun night after all.” Ten asked both of them. 

“We won’t.” They answered as one, each taking a turn to kiss Ten goodbye. 

“Thanks for the food!” Taeyong said as Ten walked out the door, Ten waved back. 

He’d been thinking about it over dinner, what he was going to wear tonight. It’d been a bit since he last went out with Taeyong and Johnny, and longer since they’d gone to a club together. It gave him lots of opportunities to dress in a way that would make him unbelievably enticing. Even if he was going to be doing some work tonight, who said he couldn’t have fun while he was at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this chapter up a week ago, but I just wasn't happy with it until now. The next couple chapters should go much smoother!
> 
> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny was trying to explain some american tv show to Taeyong again, and Ten had just lost interest. They were waiting in line for the club, and it was taking too long for his liking. He looked at the time impatiently. It had already been twenty minutes, how much longer was it going to take. 

Just as he was slipping his phone back into his back pocket, it buzzed. He pulled it out again, confused as to who it was. He looked down at the message. 

_ Unknown: 9:26 pm _

_ Found you! _

Ten snapped his head up from his phone, on high alert. He was instantly scanning everywhere around him. He tried to hide the frantic movements and look in his eyes. A second passed and then the culprit walked by. 

Jaehyun, strolling casually down the sidewalk, looking down at his phone. Just as he walked by Ten he glanced up, smirked, and continued down the sidewalk, letting their eyes meet for half a second before moving on. Ten watched him go, forgetting about the phone in his hand momentarily. Jaehyun waltzed up to the door of the club and walked right by the bouncer, not sparing a second glance. 

“Yo, Ten!” 

Ten’s head jerked back around hearing Taeyong’s voice.

“My ass not good enough for you?” Taeyong joked, smiling while he said it. Ten understood what it had looked like. Jaehyun walked by and Ten had stared after him, all but blind to the world around him. 

“Pssh, please. We all know Johnny’s ass is better than yours.” Ten joked back, hiding everything that had just happened behind his back, slipping his phone into his pocket and trying to ignore the complications of whatever the fuck just happened. 

Taeyong gasped. Johnny laughed. And the three fell into their usual routine of teasing and joking with each other until they reached the door. Ten ignored everything with Jaehyun, he couldn’t let the interaction shift his mood too much. He was here to have a fun outing with his boyfriends, not work, and certainly not be distracted by another unknown man.

The bouncer waved them through. 

The three of them wove through the crowds with practice, instantly adjusting their voices to be heard over the shouting and music booming throughout the venue. 

Ten scanned the crowds habitually, glad that Taeyong and Johnny were in front of him and couldn’t see his eyes shifting around. He kept catching sight of a tuft of hair and thinking it was Jaehyun, but then it would disappear. Suddenly everything seemed like a threat. He found himself scanning people for weapons, searching for any signs of a set-up. He found the most suspicious people in the crowd and memorized their faces. He kept his eyes peeled for gang tattoos, he wanted to know who was in the club and how dangerous they were.

Ten absentmindedly followed Johnny and Taeyong to the bar, they needed at least some alcohol in them before they went out on the floor, at least the older two did. Ten, on a normal night, needed no prompting before he was out there under the hot lights grinding along to the music, but Johnny and Taeyong needed something else to be able to let go as much as Ten did.

“Ten! You okay?” Johnny shouted while they waited for their drinks. He must have noticed Ten scanning the crowd.

“Yeah, just thought I saw someone I knew.” Ten answered. It wasn’t a lie, but he couldn’t logically keep scanning the crowd like crazy anymore, Johnny was too smart for that. So he turned away from the crowd and back to his boyfriends beside him. 

“Probably just somebody with the same haircut.” Taeyong reassured Ten. 

The bartender chose that moment to put down their drinks, they each grabbed their own.

“We came here to have fun right?” Ten smirked as he spoke, pushing away all his concerns once again letting the slut he was known to be take over. Both Taeyong and Johnny raised their eyebrows in question then gawked as Ten downed his entire drink in one go. He slammed the glass back down on the bar and walked away from his boyfriends, making sure to show off all his assets. 

As he disappeared into the crowd he cast a glance back, seeing the two still watching him move. The two have a protective glaze over their eyes. They would follow him soon enough. 

He let the music flow into his body, joining the mass of people in motion. As the alcohol took affect, his movements got bolder and he became one with the crowd. His heart matched up with the bass beat and all the sounds of the room were drowned out in a haze of activity and rushing blood. The boom of the music drowned out even his most benign thoughts, and Ten’s head was blissfully empty. 

It was no surprise to him, when hands found their way to his waist, lightly grabbing on to his hips. The body belonging to the hands, a man, rolled up against him and the two were instantly matching a rhythm. The lights darkened, the tone of the song shifted, but Ten and the man behind him rolled with it, their bodies moving together. Ten could tell that he was getting sweaty, the closeness of the people and the constant movement was a workout for even the skilled fighter. 

Ten rolled his head back, closing his eyes to move with the music better. His hand came around the back of the man behind him to grasp at his ass and pull him closer so that the two were fully grinding up against each other. It felt great.

“Ten~” The man spoke into his ear, his tone lighthearted where a normal man would be heady with Ten’s movements.

It took a second for Ten to piece together who the voice belonged to. He honestly thought that it was either Taeyong or Johnny earlier, but he wasn’t as surprised to hear Jaehyun’s voice as he should have been. In response he spun around. Instead of rubbing his ass up against the other man’s crotch, he slotted their legs together so that they were grinding up into each other with every beat. And considering what they almost got up to the night before, he kept a respectable distance between their dicks. 

He put his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, putting on a show of confidence and unaffected ease. He kept his eyes calm and his movements relaxed. 

“Jaehyun, I really thought you would have been smarter than to come here tonight.” He had to yell into the other’s ear to be heard.

“Boss gets what he wants, and that’s a show of power.” Jaehyun shouted back. Ten was confused for a second before he noticed what Jaehyun was wearing. It was a button down that was only halfway buttoned at best. It showed off his chest, and more importantly the tattoo on his right shoulder, the serpent peeking out. “Everyone knows that he didn’t run off with the goods.”

Ten seriously wanted to kill this Haechan guy. And B.I. And probably Jaehyun too now that he was thinking about it.

“And we’re not about to lose our territory to some pussy gang like Phoenix anyway.” 

Ten raised his eyebrow. Of all the gangs that Jaehyun could have mentioned, he chose Phoenix, Johnny and Taeyong’s gang. “You won’t lose territory, not yet at least. But when push comes to shove…” Ten trailed off, letting Jaehyun fill in the rest.

“When push comes to shove, I won’t be standing here. I’ll be behind you, just like earlier.” Ten understood the double entendre in Jaehyun’s words. “And then while everyone else is destroyed, I’ll be safe. And warm.” Jaehyun’s hand slid down from Ten’s hip to his ass, his fingers digging in with emphasis on ‘warm’.

Ten stepped away from Jaehyun, no sign of pleasure or displeasure on his face with Jaehyun’s statement. He ignored the man, favoring instead to go back to the bar. He didn’t spare a backwards glance or bother to say anything to Jaehyun before he left. Jaehyun didn’t deserve his attention, at least in Ten’s point of view. Jaehyun was simply a tool that liked to pretend he had power. He weaved his way back to the bar, finding Johnny and Taeyong still there, drinks in hand. Ten placed an order with the bartender then turned back to them. 

“Back already?” Taeyong asked, a smile on his face, leaning cockily to the side.

“Got bored. You two didn’t join me.” Ten pouted up at the other two, leaning into them slightly.

“You’re bored with all these men drooling over you?” Johnny scoffed. 

“Men? There are only two men here tonight that I see.” Ten pulled his best flirty face. “This place is filled with boys, and boys have no skill. It’s the men that I want.” Ten let his eyes trail down Johnny’s body then up Taeyong’s. 

“If it’s skill that you want, I can assure you that it is in no short supply.” Johnny gestured to the crowded club.

“Are you trying to convince me to go and sleep with someone else?” Ten’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion, forgetting the flirting for a second.

“Another time, baby. We’d love to watch you.” Taeyong jumped in, his hand smoothing over Ten’s shoulder as he spoke. Ten suddenly felt like he was on the losing side. Normally he was the flirtatious one, but the tables turned. First Jaehyun and his words spoken directly into his ear, now Taeyong, dark secrets hidden right behind his eyes.

“What do you want to watch?” Ten whispered, almost scared to know the two’s desires and their plans for him. Ten wouldn’t say no, but it was an area that not even he had ventured into. 

“You getting fucked by someone else,” Johnny elaborated. Ten felt the presence of someone behind him, but was too focused on Johnny’s words to pay any attention. “Someone to keep you full when you keep begging for more.” Ten’s breath skipped. He couldn’t believe that Johnny was bold enough to propose something like this in the middle of a club, but Ten could see the appeal of the idea. Already he had a vision in his head, a fantasy of his own playing itself out. Johnny and Taeyong completely dressed and watching him as he was fucked out of his mind by a faceless man. The faceless man with a tattoo decorating his chest. 

“These creepy guys bothering you honey?” An arm snaked around Ten’s shoulders, the words coming from the figure behind him. Ten jolted in shock, no longer playing out the fantasy in his head. The playful smiles on Johnny and Taeyong’s faces fell and Ten spun his body out of the man’s reach, turning around to see who it was. Facing him was the surprisingly serious face of none other than Jung Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun?” Ten’s jaw dropped. Did Jaehyun really have so little tact as to show his face anywhere near Ten again tonight. What was he playing at, what was his goal, what did he gain from this?

“You know this guy?” Johnny pointed at Jaehyun accusingly, confusion written all over his face.

“Yeah,” Ten’s head spun trying to come up with a cover, “Old friends, I haven’t seen him for years.” Ten pulled Jaehyun into a hug, acting easily. Once jaehyun’s ear was near his mouth and his face was hidden from Johnny and Taeyong he whispered into the snake’s ear: “You better learn your place or I  **will** teach you.” His tone harsh and dark. Jaehyun only smiled wider, acting as well. He hugged Ten back and pulled away at the same time. “Jaehyun, these are my boyfriends, Johnny and Taeyong.” 

The three exchanged hellos and shook each other’s hands. Ten wished that he could have given Jaehyun fake names, but he couldn’t do that without raising suspicion. Damn Jaehyun and all his problems.

“How did you guys know each other?” Taeyong asked politely.

“Jaehyun worked at that club I used to dance at.” Ten spliced in truth with his lies, it was easier to cover up that way.

“Oh, do you work here, Jaehyun?” Johnny asked.

“Yup!” Jaehyun replied easily, “I’m off tonight though.” 

Ten could tell that Johnny and Taeyong were trying to analyze Jaehyun, probably looking at his clothes and realizing the difference between the salary of a club like this and the cost of Jaehyun’s high end clothes. Ten couldn’t stop them, they had a right to be suspicious, and Jaehyun was extremely suspicious. 

“Oh you two have matching tattoos?” Jaehyun said and Ten’s heart picked up pace, his anxiety rising. Johnny and Taeyong nodded assent and tilted their heads to show the matching tattoos of a bird on fire behind their right ear, hidden slightly by their hair. Terrified, Ten looked towards Jaehyun’s chest, thinking he was going to see his serpent tattoo still displayed there. To Ten’s surprise, he saw that Jaehyun’s shirt was buttoned further up, the tattoo completely hidden. “Ten do you have one?” Jaehyun asked him, pulling Ten back into the conversation.

“No, they got them before I joined the relationship, plus they’ve known each other for so long I didn’t want to accidentally offend by getting the tattoo as well. It means more to them than a symbol of their relationship.” Ten answered, wincing internally at the slight references to Phoenix that he accidentally made. At this point though, there was no way that Jaehyun didn’t know they were Phoenix, he just had to know that Ten was not Phoenix either. 

Ten was freaking out internally. In all his training, he was never told what to do with such an invasive and problematic informant. And there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t working right now, he didn’t have any of his stuff. It was impossible to hide underneath these clothes. All he had was his phone. There was no way his boss would pick up if he called, and there was no way Ten could get away with calling him. Then Ten had an idea. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking down at it in confusion, drawing the attention of the three other men immediately.

“Sorry, Doyoung’s having a crisis, I have to call him. I’ll be back.” He explained then half jogged away, obviously dialing Doyoung on his phone. He didn’t look back at the three others, he had to pretend that it was an emergency if he wanted it to work. Ten was ready to thank any god when Doyoung picked up on the second ring. 

“Ten? Woah!” Doyoung clearly was shocked by the loud noise of the club that Ten was trying to weave his way out of and had pulled the phone away from his ear because of the sound. “Where are you?”

“iKonic.” Ten yelled into the phone and kept pushing people out of his way. “Guess who else is here.”

“You’re kidding.” Doyoung said just as Ten closed the alleyway door behind him, in blessed quiet finally.

“I’m not. He has my number, texted me, fucking danced with me, then ambushed me, Johnny, and Taeyong.” Ten explained. “Fuck, Doyoung, he knows that Taeyong and Johnny are part of Phoenix and that I’m in a relationship with them.” 

“The fuck does he want?” Doyoung was caught in as much disbelief as Ten was.

“To hell if I know.”

“Do they know he’s part of Serpent?”

“See that’s the funny part.” Ten said, “Jaehyun was parading around the club with his shirt open showing off the serpent tattoo, but when he showed up with the other two, his shirt was buttoned.” 

“Do you think he did it on purpose?”

“What, talking to Johnny and Taeyong?” Ten didn’t wait for Doyoung answer, “It’s likely. It’s not too hard to see their tattoos.”

“He might’ve hidden his own tattoo because they were there.”

“No, the whole reason he had his tattoo on display was to show off that iKonic was still their territory.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be part of Serpent anymore. And by hiding the tattoo he can get closer to people who can get him out.”

Ten didn’t respond right away. Doyoung had a point. Jaehyun wasn’t very loyal to Serpent at all. He betrayed them almost too easily. Jaehyun seemed to be in a more complex position than Ten had thought. He was listening to orders from above, to parade around with his tattoo on display, then turning around and acting in his own self interest, covering up his tattoo in front of Johnny and Taeyong who he undoubtedly knew were there with Ten. Jaehyun was playing both sides of the chessboard just like Ten. 

“Ten?”

“I gotta go.” Ten said in a hurry, he wanted to get back inside as soon as possible. “Sorry. Also, you’re probably right.” Ten hung up and burst back into the club, the booming noise overtaking him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank RendezvousTxT for both of their comments. The first one made me start writing fanfiction again, and the second got me off my ass to finally finish this chapter. I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've been distracted by a thousand other things and I forgot how much I loved writing this. Thank you again RendezvousTxT! I'm going to try my best to update every week or every other week!
> 
> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is hardcore smut, so read at your own risk!

Ten raced back into the club, forcing his way through crowds of people. The music and the talking around him faded to white noise in his head, none of it processing through his brain. His sole goal was weaving through the people, he wanted to find Jaehyun. He needed to know if Doyoung was right, if Jaehyun was playing the sides just as he was. He wanted to know if he wasn’t the only one caught between everyone in this crazy game of lives throughout the city. He wanted to know if he wasn’t alone.

It made no sense that Ten needed Jaehyun to be on his side, but Ten knew that if Jaehyun was on the same page as him, things were going to change. He wanted Jaehyun to be with him, he didn’t want to be the only one anymore. Kun and Doyoung weren’t the same as him, they didn’t have ties directly to all the people involved in these wars like he did. Ten had to be impartial as an agent, but with Johnny and Taeyong things were more difficult. If Jaehyun was like him, Ten didn’t know what he would do. Maybe then he could talk to someone about everything and they’d actually be able to understand.

He reached the bar, and Johnny and Taeyong turned around, startled at Ten’s rush. Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. Ten heart sunk, his face fell, he couldn’t stop it showing. 

“Where’s Jaehyun?” Ten asked, slightly breathless from pushing through everyone to get to the bar as fast as possible.

“He left.” Taeyong spoke slowly, sharing a confused look with Johnny, his eyebrows drawn together. “We gave him your number so he can call you though.” 

Ten didn’t spare a thought. At the beginning of the night he would have hated it, been worried about Jaehyun having his phone number, but now it was the least of his concerns. Ten shook his head. He was getting distracted. This wasn’t why he was here. He wasn’t here for Jaehyun. He was here for the mission. Right, the mission. But what was it again? His thoughts just turned right back to Jaehyun, Ten couldn’t control it. He was distracted.

He went through training for this. When the unexpected happened in a mission, what he had to do to regain his cool, to refocus on the important things. Ten swallowed down the lump in his throat, remembering everything Yunho had taught him. He didn’t know why, but it felt wrong to push all thoughts of Jaehyun from his mind, some part of him was hanging on tightly and didn’t want to let go. 

He took a breath and ripped all thoughts of Jaehyun from his mind, ignoring the hint of pain as he did it. He focused on the moment, bringing all his attention to everything around him. Nothing else mattered than the current situation, he had to manage that first, he could spare a thought towards the rest later. 

He saw Johnny and Taeyong still alternating between sharing looks of confusion and glancing over at Ten. He reached up and brush the hair back away from his head, using the movement to digs his nails into his scalp. The little bit of pain jolted him into focus. A small voice in his head whispered that those nails and that hand wasn’t the one that they wanted running through their hair and gripping tightly. Ten ignored it.

“Sorry, I was hoping to catch him before he left.” Ten wiped his face clean of any overly emotional expression. He moved the stress that was making itself visible on his face to elsewhere. 

“How’s Doyoung?” Johnny asked, looking relieved that Ten was back to normal, or as normal as he usually was.

“Crisis averted. He’ll be fine.” Ten answered, slipping small truths in with the lie as he normally did. 

Ten blocked all thoughts of Jaehyun from his mind for the rest of the night, he instead fell into his routine of enjoying his time spent with Johnny and Taeyong. He didn’t have to actively think about blocking the other man from his thoughts, it was soon enough that his head was filled with Johnny and Taeyong alone. They were laughing and dancing and talking back and forth. Johnny watched from the bar as Taeyong and Ten climbed up onto a platform. The two took places across from each other, a metal pole in between them. Dancing along with the music, and with the eyes of many upon their hot bodies, they moved in time, grinding up against each other and the pole. 

Their thin lithe bodies were clearly desirous from the looks they got from the crowd and dirty promises Johnny saved for them when they got down. He said that they looked like a pair up there, but instead of an exclusive pair, they looked like a pair of bottoms, of submissives. They looked like they were up there to entice other in, advertising their need for a top, for a dominant partner. Johnny said that they looked like they needed someone to fuck them both. Seeing them both writhing on top of the platform had turned on half the room, including Johnny. That much was evident when he pulled them out of the club a few minutes later, telling them that he wanted to head back to the penthouse. 

They grabbed the taxi, Johnny doing the talking for all three of them, urging Ten and Taeyong to move with gentle hands on the smalls of their backs. Ten shared a look with Taeyong, Johnny was already falling into his dominant role, which meant they were in for fun tonight. On their way up in the elevator, Johnny mentioned how he didn’t have the chance to come this morning.

“It really is unfair, you two having all the fun.” He continued, adding in a pout to try and convince the other two. “And all the dancing was just making me horny.”

“Well what do you want?” Ten asks, pressing himself up completely against Johnny’s side in the elevator, praying for it to climb just a little bit faster. 

Johnny cast a sideways look down at Ten before pulling Taeyong closer to his with a hand grasping his chin. He brought his mouth to Taeyong’s ear, leaving Ten with only the image of Taeyong’s face and nothing else as Johnny whispered his instructions in Taeyong’s ear. Ten felt a spike of arousal seeing Johnny ignoring him and the look on Taeyong’s face as he received his instructions. 

All he got from the other two after Johnny finished relaying was Johnny’s tongue in his mouth, forcing his way in and asserting his dominance. His hand clutched Ten’s chin tightly and Ten didn’t want to pull away. He heard the elevator stop and the doors opened. Johnny pushed him out, guiding him with a hand on the small of his back, never separating their mouths. Ten couldn’t see, but Taeyong had to of moved ahead of them, unlocking the door. 

Ten hardly noticed anything until the backs of his legs hit the mattresses. He was pushed back and Johnny landed on top of him, careful not to squish him too much. The large man maneuvered them towards the center of the massive bed and went about divesting Ten of all his clothing. Ten tried to return the favor, but every movement of his was shoved away, until he relaxed into the bed and let Johnny have his way with him. 

Soon another pair of hands was rubbing all over his body and Ten moaned. Taeyong and Johnny together knew just how to drive him crazy. His pants and underwear were roughly pulled off and he felt a hand rasp his cock. He gasped and moaned at the feeling of the strokes. It was Taeyong’s hand, too small to be Johnny’s and the cool metal of a ring told him that Taeyong had yet to undress as well. That left him as the only one in the room with no clothes on, which only served to cause another spike of arousal. 

He relaxed under both of their ministrations, his thighs fell open and he let his hands lie still of the bed up by his head. He tried his best to reciprocate with Johnny’s strong kisses, but mostly just do what he wanted. He couldn’t help himself and started bucking up into Taeyong’s hand, it felt so good. Countless moans were coming out of his mouth, captured by Johnny’s lips.

He felt something slide down his cock that definitely wasn’t Taeyong’s hand. He gasped and his thighs fell open even move. A cock ring. At first he tried to squirm away, but Johnny grabbed his waist roughly and pushed him into the bed once more, growling, his mouth finally separating from Ten’s. Ten whined as he felt the cock ring fit snugly at the base, there was no chance of him coming until Johnny said otherwise now. Taeyong sat back on his heels, his mission done. 

Johnny leaned back as well, and the both of them stayed like that admiring Ten’s body beneath them, occasionally running a hand along his skin. Ten whined and writhed on the bed anytime they touched him.

“So beautiful.” Taeyong said and flicked the head of Ten’s cock. Ten gasped and his hips bucked wanting friction that couldn’t satisfy him. 

Johnny ran his hand through Ten’s hair then roughly tugged, forcing Ten’s head back and exposing his neck. “Our little pet.” Ten didn’t move or flinch, just let Johnny move him around as he pleased. Ten locked his eyes with Johnny’s above him, letting his trust and submission leak through the eye contact.

Ten jolted when he felt the cool press of something at his hole, but immediately relaxed into it, letting Taeyong have with way with him. Taeyong pressed him finger inside, covered with lube, and worked to open Ten up. Ten moaned and tried to press back on the finger, his eyes slipped shut before he could see the ecstatic look on Johnny’s face. 

Taeyong removed his finger too soon, but hurriedly pushed in the smallest dildo that the three of them owned. Ten would know, he’s had all of them in his ass at one point or another. It was barely thicker than a finger, though longer and could reach further than one. Ten knew he was in for a torturous night when Taeyong flicked the switch at the base and the vibrator hummed to life. Ten opened his mouth in a silent moan, his body tensing with pleasure. 

“Gorgeous.” Ten hear Johnny whisper above him. Taeyong pulled the vibrator out and Ten whined, high and loud. Taeyong lay down alongside ten and moved his mouth close to the younger’s ear.

“It’s only fair, Ten. We don’t get to come until he’s come.” Taeyong said.

Ten snapped his eyes open, a plan already forming in his head. He pushed Johnny over and climbed on top of him. He started kissing at his neck and jawline while pulling Johnny’s top off. Taeyong climbed on top of Ten, mouthing at the back of Ten’s neck and grabbing Ten’s waist and pulling him back flush against Taeyong’s front. Taeyong let out a moan as his still clothed dick met Ten’s ass. 

Ten tried not to get distracted in Taeyong’s grinding and kissing, and essentially had to shove the older off to be able to crawl down Johnny’s body and get at Johnny’s pants. All the while, Johnny was watching them both, smiling, but with a glint of arousal in his eyes. Ten shoved Johnny’s pants down most of the way and before Taeyong could climb back on him and distract him, took Johnny all the way to the back of his throat. 

“Jesus FUCK!” Johnny swore, the sensation sudden and much appreciated. He threw his head back against the bed and one of his hands instantly slid into Ten’s hair, grabbing it, but not forcing his movements. Ten swallowed around Johnny’s dick, bobbing his head up and down. He pulled off to just the head in order to breath and tongued at the slit there and underneath the foreskin. 

Johnny’s dick fell from his mouth entirely when he felt something enter his ass. Taeyong was behind him again, shoving the vibrator in and turning it on. Ten forgot everything except the sensations against his prostate. His cock was throbbing with need. Taeyong pressed himself along Ten’s back against, this time completely naked as well. The older’s teeth found Ten’s ear and he tugged before whispering in Ten’s ear.

“Keep sucking.” Taeyong commanded, a dark edge to his voice that Ten didn’t dare to question. Ten dove back down, taking Johnny into his mouth again, moaning around his dick as Taeyong moved the vibrator inside him, but he didn’t dare to stop sucking. 

Johnny’s hand tightened in his hair and soon Johnny was moving Ten’s head on his own, thrusting Ten down and pulling him up. Ten relaxed his throat and let him, he knew Johnny was getting close. Taeyong aimed the vibrator just right and it pressed hard against Ten’s prostate and he moaned, his mouth vibrating around Johnny’s cock. It was just enough to send Johnny over the edge and he shot down Ten’s throat. 

Ten swallowed it all down and pulled off of Johnny’s softening cock. He wasn’t able to go far because Taeyong was still fucking him with the vibrator and had plastered himself to Ten’s back. Ten let his head rest on Johnny’s hip and moaned in need. He spread his knees further apart, letting the vibrator go in deeper, but it wasn’t enough. It was too small and the ring around his cock made coming impossible. 

Taeyong pulled the vibrator out, and Ten gasped into Johnny’s hip. He didn’t move, he was boneless in pleasure and didn’t want to move in case Taeyong changed his mind about what he wanted to do. Johnny grabbed Ten’s head and pulled him up to be laying on Johnny’s chest, his knees framing the older’s hips. He rubbed a hand down Ten’s back, letting him stay there boneless, his full cock ignored between their bodies. 

He felt Taeyong push two of his fingers in with the cool addition of more lube. Soon after he pressed in three, then four. The vibrator, no matter how small, had served to open him up. Taeyong removed his fingers and Ten felt the press of silicone against his hole. He was glad that his legs were already spread because he could feel the shape of one of the three’s very large plugs.

Ten relaxed and Taeyong pushed it until it slid in. Johnny was still rubbing his hands down Ten’s back, conscious of how Ten’s breath picked up pace as the plug slid in. Ten tried to breath through his nose and relax, but any small movement of the bed or anyone on it had the plug shifting around and pressing up against his walls. It was maddening and the whole of his existence narrowed down to just the sensations. 

Taeyong flipped him over, off of Johnny’s chest and onto the bed beside him. Taeyong kissed him, straddling his lap. Taeyong started moaning heavily into his mouth and Ten slid his hand down from the small of Taeyong’s back and found the other’s hand deep inside himself. Taeyong was actively stretching himself while making out with Ten. 

Ten groaned at the image that came into his mind, he couldn’t believe what they must look like. Him with a cock ring and a massive plug up his ass with Taeyong on top of his three fingers deep in his own. 

Ten didn’t know how long they’d been going at it, only that neither of them dared to come without Johnny’s permission, when Johnny’s voice cut through his bliss. “Enough.” Taeyong broke away and they both looked towards Johnny. Both of their eyes were dilated and their mouths covered in spit. They looked wrecked and it was clear by Johnny’s groan that he loved it. Johnny’s hand was wrapped around his dick, he’d already slid a condom on and coated it in lube and he was just casually stroking it as he watched the other two. 

Ten watched as Taeyong climbed off of him and onto Johnny, instantly impaling himself on the older’s dick. Taeyong tossed his head back in pleasure, exposing the naked length of his body from this cock to his chin. After a few seconds of adjustment, Taeyong slowly raised himself up and slammed back down, moaning out his pleasure. Taeyong created a rhythm, him moaning up to the ceiling and Johnny groaning and grunting beneath him. 

Ten couldn’t do anything but watch, the plug inside him made it too hard to move and otherwise he was enraptured by the movements of Taeyong on top of Johnny. The older man was gorgeous, his sweat covered body shone in the little bits of moonlight that snuck their way through the curtains. Ten just lay back and appreciated the sights in front of him. 

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to come, Johnny hadn’t hesitated in wrapping a hand around his cock and bringing him to pleasure. Taeyong slammed down onto Johnny’s cock one last time as he came, groaning and shaking in pleasure. 

Afterwards, Taeyong rolled off of Johnny in a daze and watched with half closed eyes as Johnny rolled on top of Ten and roughly pulled the plug out in one fluid movement. Johnny didn’t wait and slammed his cock in and Ten screamed in pleasure, writhing against the bed. Johnny set a brutal pace, taking what he wanted from Ten roughly.

“Do you want to come?” Johnny growled the question out not pausing in his movements. His hand was frozen inches from Ten’s trapped cock. 

“Yes, please, Johnny, please!” Ten begged, overcome with the abuse on his prostate. 

Johnny complied and pulled the ring off of Ten’s dick and Ten just needed one more thrust to his prostate before he was almost blacking out in pleasure. As he came he dragged his nails down Johnny’s chest, and in his state of pleasure for a second the scratch marks looked like the ink black lines, but then it was gone. 

He hardly remembered anything after that. Johnny must’ve come as well, but he fell asleep quickly, surrounded by both of his boyfriends. But the back of his mind itched, trying to piece together the black lines that he had seen, and it was only as he was falling asleep that he realized that the lines were in the shape of a serpent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story is copyright 2019, all right reserved


End file.
